Reaching for You
by AAJ Edward
Summary: This is a story i put up on quizilla to start with and now i've decided to move it here as well. what happens when you mix roy and ed together? you get large amounts of comedy and torture!


Hullo once again. I am back and starting my third fanfic. wow... my third in one week. I need to stop and work on the three soon to be four that I have. I have to upload the other one. so sad I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA If I did things would be a little too screwy and we wouldn't be able to seperate Roy and Ed... -

* * *

"It's only a minor inspection, Fullmetal. All you have to do is go in and see if everything is running smoothly." Roy explained as he faced the young alchemist. His black hair fell into equally black eyes while his usual smirk played at his lips.

The boy glared back at him. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was a full foot shorter than Roy, (most likely an exaggeration), or at least it seemed. His blonde hair was pulled back into a braid while his bangs fell to the sides of his face, revealing stunning golden eyes that burned with anger.  
"Why send me then?" Ed protested, shrugging nonchalantly.

"This is your only assignment for a while. Just do it!" Roy met Ed's glare with his own. The Colonel was used to the stubborn alchemist.

"I still don't see why you have to send us. We just got back from another near death experience." Ed mumbled.

Roy got up and walked over to the teen. He leaned down and kissed him quickly. When he pulled away he could see a small blush creeping it's way into Ed's face. His smirk returned.  
"Please... for me?"

Ed walked out of Roy's office and sighed. He frowned. Stopping just a few feet away from the office door.

"Why the hell did I agree!?!" Ed nearly screamed. Shaking his head, he walked down the halls to find Alphonse.

Roy heard Ed and his smirk grew. He'd won and snuck a kiss at the same time.  
////later... that week////

"Why did you agree to take this assignment when we had time to relax?" Alphonse, the younger brother, asked. To most he would appear as a man walking around inside a suit of armor, but those who knew their story knew better.

Alphonse was indeed a suit of armor, or more of a soul trapped inside a suit of armor. He'd lost his body when he and his brother had attempted to bring their mother back with human transmutation. Ed had lost his leg when he attempted the transmutation. When he'd gotten an idea of what happened to Al, he sacrificed his right arm for Al's soul, which he put inside the suit of armor. The only thing that kept Al connected was the blood seal written in Edward's blood. If it were to be broken or scratched, Alphonse would be lost. Al's reminder was his hallow body, Ed's was his auto mail right arm and left leg.

"You know how Mustang is..." Ed grumbled. His chin rested in his gloved right hand. Alphonse looked at the hand, knowing the secret it held.

"You're cheating..."

"I am not!" Ed replied defensively.

"Right!" Alphonse countered. The cards in his hands were set face down on Ed's traveling trunk. Ed frowned.

"Roll up your sleeves."

"Why?"

"Roll up your sleeves!"

"Fine!" Ed rolled up his sleeves and sighed.

"There! Happy?"

"Th-th- there's nothing there!?!" Al gasped in disbelief.

"I told you I wasn't cheating!" Ed growled before unrolling his sleeves and picking up his cards once again.

"But really... why did you?" Al asked, picking up his cards as well.

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you take the assignment?"

"Because. Let's just be glad it's over." Ed sighed.

A few hours later, the train pulled into the station at Central. Ed began to put the cards away when, much to Alphonse's delight, cards fell from Ed's sleeves.

"I knew it! You were cheating!" Al laughed.

"Yeah right!" Ed picked them up and hurried to put them away.

"Brother! You cheated!" Al said again, allowing the argument to continue.

"So?" Ed asked before hurrying off the train. Al followed close behind, scolding the older Elric.

Ed burst out of the station and ran into some one. He looked up and met the eyes of one Colonel Mustang. Roy smirked. Al shouted another insult back at Ed to counter his brother's previous insults.  
"Arguing again, FullMetal?" Roy asked.

"You and your stupid smug grin..." Ed muttered. He didn't know why, but he was pleased that Roy was there. He hid this though. That's when the memory of Roy's office came to mind. Ed looked over towards Al, hiding the light blush that found its way into his cheeks.

"You coming Al?"

"Brother! I still can't believe it!" Al called as he approached.

"Oh! Hello Colonel! What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick the two of you up actually." Roy said after greeting the younger Elric.

"So you wanted an excuse to get out of paper work." Ed guessed.

"You got me..." Roy said sheepishly. "Lt. Hawkeye keeps bringing me all this paper work. My hand's cramping."

"I'm sorry Colonel." Alphonse said, patting his shoulder.

"Ah, quit whining. You'll be pleased to know there's nothing to report." Ed muttered, stressing the words, "Nothing to report." Roy noticed.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked.

"This 'town' you sent us to was nothing but a platform!" Ed growled.

This was true. Roy had sent them to a "town" of five people. The train station was nothing but a wooden platform, nothing more."

"And?" Roy asked as if waiting for Ed to say something else.

"THERE IS NO 'AND'!" Ed countered.

"Brother..." Al sighed, knowing a fight was coming.

* * *

well there ya have it! the first chapter! 


End file.
